Das Weltentor
by Enessa
Summary: Es ist das, wonach sich jeder von uns sehnt, ob Leser oder Autor... Lest und tretet ein...


Ein Versuch der Beschreibung eines Wunders, einer Hoffnung, einer Erwartung...

Viele Menschen sehnen sich danach...

hehehe... ALLES MEINS, und es stimmt sogar!

Im Übrigen reiche ich eh nicht an die Landschaftsbeschreibungen von Elbendrache ran, also versuche ich es auch gar nicht erst... Ansonsten bin ich sogar recht zufrieden, ich glaub meine Selbstkritik hat heute Urlaub...

**Das Weltentor**

Tiefste Nacht. Dunkelheit.

Bedrohlich richten sich die Bäume zu allen Seiten auf, vor dir, hinter dir, links, rechts von dir, düstere Gestalten, die den Raum bevölkern.

Es herrscht Stille. Nur manchmal knackt ein Ast unter deinen Füßen, so laut, dass du zusammenzuckst und dich umblickst, in dem Glauben jemand habe dich gehört, würde sich dir nähern, unhörbar, dicht hinter dir. Du spürst schon seinen Atem im Nacken...

... doch es ist nur der Wind.

Die Rufe der Eulen – eine Warnung? ein Omen?

Das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern – eine geflüsterte Botschaft?

Finsternis, du erkennst den Weg, dem du folgst kaum, vielleicht bist du auch schon abgekommen?

Aber – dort vorne, lichtet sich dort nicht der Wald?

Du beschleunigst deine Schritte. Dein Atem geht schneller.

Ob der Anstrengung? Ob der Aufregung?

Du trittst auf eine Lichtung, musst abrupt stoppen.

Dein Puls beschleunigt sich.

Steht kalter Schweiß auf deiner Stirn?

Oder ist dein Blick entrückt?

Keuchst du erstaunt auf?

Oder schüttelt du den Kopf und fragst dich, wann du aufwachst?

Was hattest du erwartet zu sehen?

Eine Ebene.

Einen See.

Einen Weg.

Einen Abgrund.

Einen Fluss.

Doch nicht das!

Als du die Lichtung betrittst, erschallt ein heller Ton. Du kannst nicht bestimmen, woher er kommt.

Ein Licht erhellt die Nacht, sanfter als das der Sonne, strahlender als der Mond. Direkt vor dir.

Ein Licht?

Golden. Es breitet sich aus, langsam, unaufhaltsam. Und plötzlich verebbt der Ton und du erkennst den Ursprung des Lichtes. Es strömt aus einem gewaltigen Portal, das sich vor dir auftut. Hohe Stufen führen zu ihm empor. Marmorne, rankenumschlungene und mit Mustern verzierte Säulen tragen einen mächtigen Rundbogen, beschriftet mit verschlungenen, geheimnisvollen Lettern.

Das Licht wird schwächer, du fühlst dich nicht mehr länger geblendet durch seinen Glanz, nur noch die Wärme, die es ausstrahlt. Du kannst sehen, was sich auf der anderen Seite das Tores befindet, was deinen Augen bisher verborgen war, nur für deinen Geist zu sehen.

Eine Landschaft am Tage, galoppierende Pferde auf grünen, endlosen Weiden...

Drachen, schroffe Bergkuppen überfliegend...

Sanfte Hügel, von Blumen bedeckt...

Magische Wälder, Feen tanzend in ihren Kreisen, liebkost von den Strahlen des Sonnenlichts...

Das Echo uralter Banne, durch edelsteinfunkelnde Höhlen schallend...

Möwen, über stürmische Meere fliegend...

Die Eindrücke kommen und gehen, manche vergisst du bald wieder, andere brennen sich auf ewig in dein Gedächtnis ein. Oft sind es keine Bilder, die du siehst – oder zu erkennen glaubst – sondern ein Strudel von Farben, der dich in sein Zentrum zu zerren droht. Und einer Sache bist du dir gewiss: das ist nicht die Welt, die du kennst, auf der anderen Seite des Tores.

Vielleicht hast du bisher nicht an Magie geglaubt, oder sie nie sehen, erfahren können, doch du weißt: dies ist ein magischer Augenblick, und von dem, was sich dort, hinter dem Portal befindet, geht ein unwiderstehlicher Zauber aus.

Du lächelst.

Es mochte dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen sein, doch es gibt eine Verbindung

– zu den Träumen –

– zwischen den Wirklichkeiten –

– zwischen hier und dort –

– zwischen den Welten –

Sie hat viele Namen...

Wenn du sie suchst, magst du sie nicht finden, doch kann sie dort sein, wo du sie nie vermutet hättest...

Oft betrittst du sie nur mit der Gewissheit wieder zurückzukehren, denn sie offenbart sich auch in Büchern und Geschichten.

Doch den Schritt durch das Portal, unwiederbringlich – diese Möglichkeiten erhalten nicht viele, und noch weniger entscheiden sich wissentlich dazu.

Du lächelst...

... und setzt den Fuß auf die erste Stufe.


End file.
